


broken over you

by zukoandtheoc



Series: Stars by the Sea [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, Steven is autistic, Temporary Character Death, complicated feelings, cuddling while crying, fusion via cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: Steven and Lars share a moment.OR: Steven and Lars talk about their feelings while cuddling, but not the feelings you would expect them to talk about while cuddling.





	broken over you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Broken Over You by Vertical Horizon.

“So, how’s the Earth?”

Steven and Lars are sitting side by side, legs dangling over the edge of a Quartz-sized exit hole a few feet off the ground. The other Off-Colors are somewhere nearby, probably exploring the surrounding tunnels; Lars knows they’re not far from the occasional echo that drifts back to the pair – a soft hum from Fluorite, Rhodonite’s nervous laughter, an excited interjection from one of the Rutile twins, one of Padparadscha’s belated predictions. Lars loves the Off-Colors like family, but he’s grateful for the distance. He’s still a little overwhelmed by everything that’s happened, and sometimes a guy just needs a moment with the guy who brought him back to life. That’s normal, right?

“The Earth is… quiet,” Steven says, kicking the stone wall beneath him with the heel of his shoe. “No surprise visits from Homeworld yet, but it feels like everybody’s holding their breath.”

“Well, as far as Homeworld knows, you have no way of getting back to Earth,” Lars says. “They’re probably still looking for you here.” He glances off towards one of the tunnels connecting to their cavern. “It would explain all the robonoids patrolling down here.”

“Y- Yeah,” Steven says, a slight tremble in his voice.

Lars looks at him in concern. Steven says nothing for a moment, only moves one hand to the edge of the stone wall, just barely brushing Lars’ hand.

Lars doesn’t know why, but his heart seems to be beating just a little bit faster – that is to say, still a whole lot slower than a normal human heartbeat. He doesn’t move his hand.

“Everybody in Beach City really misses you,” Steven says. It’s a change of subject, but still relevant to Lars’ initial question.

“How much did you tell them?” Lars asks. He doesn’t know what he’s hoping for – he figures there’s not much Steven could have left out of the story and have it still make sense anyway.

“I told everyone that you’re okay,” Steven says. “I told your parents how you were really brave and that we’re working on getting you back home soon. I don’t think they really understood about the magical healing or the portal thing, but I think they’re really proud of you.”

Lars runs a hand – the one not brushing up against Steven’s – through his hair.  _ Of course, _ he thinks, but he doesn’t have time to gather the words for a response – Steven’s not done yet.

“I told Sadie everything.” Steven’s fingers curl into his hand; Lars feels every movement. “The same time as I told the Gems and my dad and Connie, actually. She’s really proud of you, too.”

Lars lets out a breath he didn’t need to be holding.

“She’s worried about you, too. She asked me to tell you that she’s not mad that you ran and hid. I think she was really scared for you, but she knows you were scared too.”

Lars doesn’t look at Steven. “Yeah,” he mutters, eyes downcast, trying to come up with something, anything else to say to distract himself from the guilt still twisting his heart.

“Oh,” Steven says, his voice suddenly a lot brighter. “She also asked me to give you something.”

Lars turns to look at Steven, confusion in his eyes, a split second before a pair of arms wrap themselves around his middle. He freezes for a moment, startled, then laughs and returns the hug.

“Give her one from me when you see her,” Lars murmurs, guilt chased away by warmth.

The hug ends too soon. Both of them seem reluctant to lose the closeness. Lars almost manages to convince himself that it’s because human contact is a psychological necessity or whatever, one that he’s been lacking in as of late, and not because of how desperately he’s missed Steven during his absence.

Steven goes quiet again. He’s got that look on his face again, the one that means he’s beating himself up over something that’s not his fault at all, and that there’s something that he really needs to talk about but doesn’t want to burden anyone with his problems. Lars has known Steven long enough to recognize the look, but isn’t quite sure how to deal with it.

He lifts a hand, where it hovers in the air uncertainly, as if unsure what it’s doing now that it’s up there. The question of where the appendage should go is answered when Steven leans into Lars, probably aiming for his shoulder, but the height difference and the errant limb lands him closer to Lars’ chest. Lars rolls with it and settles his arm around Steven’s shoulders, letting the boy curl into his side.

Steven rests his head against Lars’ chest, near his heart. Lars can hear Steven’s breathing, and the slow, rhythmic pattern he’s tapping on the stone behind them. Lars realizes it’s his own heartbeat.

Steven sighs. “I hate that I’m putting you guys in danger every time I come to visit.”

Lars flinches involuntarily, tightening his grip on Steven slightly. He feels guilty for feeling grateful that Rhodonite isn’t around to hear, because he knows she would agree.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lars says dismissively. “We can handle anything Homeworld’s got to throw at us. Besides,” he adds in a softer voice, “seeing you is worth it.”

Steven’s fingers curl into Lars’ shirt. It takes Lars a moment to notice the drops of wetness now seeping into the fabric, and another moment to realize that Steven is crying.

Without warning, Steven turns and throws his arms around Lars in a full-on hug, face buried in the older boy’s chest. “I’m sorry for dragging you into all this,” he says.

“Steven, what?” Lars is just a bit flustered by the now crying boy wrapped around him like a koala. He tries to focus less on Steven’s body pressing warmly into his and more on the implications of what he just said. “ _ This? _ ” he says, the single word somehow encompassing far too much and yet not nearly enough. “This – this isn’t your fault!”

Steven leans back, furiously wiping tears from his reddening face. “It  _ is, _ ” he insists. “If it weren’t for me, for what I said to Peridot back then, Aquamarine wouldn’t have come after you or anyone else in the first place.”

Lars furrows his brow. “Steven, I may not know exactly what you’re talking about, but I know you couldn’t have meant anything by it. And you couldn’t have known what would happen.”

“I know, I know, but… it’s still because of me that you’re here, and… it’s all because of my mom that Homeworld has it out for Earth…”

“Stop,” Lars interrupts. “I don’t know a lot about Gem history or whatever yet, but whatever your mom did thousands of years ago is not your fault and not your problem, okay? So stop beating yourself up over it.”

Steven sniffles and wipes his eyes and nose on his shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “She left behind such a big mess, and I still feel like it’s my responsibility to clean it up, and the Gems and Connie and my dad keep telling me that I don’t have to do everything on my own but… you shouldn’t have to be part of this. I’m sorry.”

Lars sighs and wraps his arms around Steven, pulling the boy back in for another hug, as much for comfort as to hide his own face while trying to think of the right words to say.

_ I’m sorry _ , Steven had just said. The words carried so much weight, so much left unspoken yet understood.

_ Sorry for getting you stuck on a spaceship. _

_ Sorry for getting you stranded on an alien planet. _

_ Sorry for getting you killed. _

_ Sorry for bringing you back to life. _

_ Sorry for possibly making you an immortal magic zombie. _

“Look…” Lars finds himself finally saying, softly, “what’s done is done, alright? We can’t change the past, so we just gotta… focus on making the future the best one it can be now.”

Steven rests his chin on Lars’ shoulder. “When did you get so mature?”

“I guess… somewhere between meeting you and you bringing me back to life.”

Steven laughs. It’s a wet, sad laugh, but it’s a laugh nonetheless, and Lars can’t help but smile.

“Besides,” Lars murmurs, absently running his fingers through Steven’s curls, “I don’t really want to think about where I’d be right now if it hadn’t been for you.”

Steven is quiet for a moment, tapping out that same slow, comforting rhythm on Lars’ back. Then he says, voice very soft and just the slightest bit concerned, “What do you mean?”

The breath that he lets out at that is not quite a sigh, but slow, as if the air is reluctant to leave his lungs. “I just… wasn’t in a very good place before, you know? I didn’t have a lot of respect, for myself or for other people. I don’t know when it started exactly, but you… being around you has been changing me for a long time, I think. And you’ve actually helped me a lot, even if your tactics are more than a little unconventional.”

The next time Steven speaks, it’s so quiet that had they not been so close, Lars wouldn’t have heard it. “I never knew.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s – it’s silly. Just forget about it.”

“Steven, I just made a very emotional and heartfelt confession to you, and you’re just going to leave me hanging?”

Steven’s rhythmic tapping is replaced by anxious fidgeting. “Just, most of the time when I’d try to help you… I dunno, from the way you’d react I figured I just messed everything up and you probably hated me for it.”

Lars’ hand in Steven’s hair stills. Guilt twists in the pit of his stomach. “Steven,” he says, his voice breaking.

“I know different now, of course,” Steven says, tightening his arms around Lars again. “You’ve really changed a lot.” His head finds his favorite spot on Lars’ chest.

“So have you,” Lars says, shifting so that Steven can curl up against his chest, head tucked under Lars’ chin.

Steven’s only response to that is a soft hum, affectionate and affirmative.

They stay like that for a long moment, Steven listening to Lars’ heartbeat, Lars gently running his fingers through Steven’s hair. It’s nice. Before getting stranded on an alien planet, he hadn’t really taken the time to appreciate human contact. Now, he’s really grateful that Steven isn’t the type to judge.

“Thanks,” Steven says softly, out of nowhere.

“For what?”

“For… putting up with my nonsense for so long, I guess.”

Lars snorts. “Same to you.”

“And thanks for being so, uh, positive about all this. It’s really helped me keep it together.” He pauses. “Also, it’s really, really weird. You’re usually the one telling me how much everything sucks.”

“I feel like you’ve said something like that before,” Lars says.

“Sorry,” Steven says. “Repeating things helps me, sometimes.”

Lars nods. “This whole thing has been really, really weird,” he says. “And yeah, it has sucked a bit. Sucked a lot, sometimes. But... lately, it seems like things suck a lot less when you’re around.”

Lars doesn’t know how he does it, but Steven somehow manages to snuggle even closer. Lars curls around him more tightly in response. He closes his eyes and wonders how he could possibly deserve such a good friend, feeling so, so grateful that Steven is by his side.

He notices his heart is beating a little faster. A lot faster, actually.

Warmth washes over him. He opens his eyes, blinking away a bright white light.

“Huh?” he mumbles. One second he had been hugging Steven – no, Lars? Lars and Steven had been hugging, and now... now, the cubby seems a lot more cramped than it did before.

He glances down at himself. Two pairs of shoes are lying next to his bare feet, one very scuffed set of sneakers and a pair of pink sandals. Yet there’s only one set of legs here.

“Oh my gosh,” he whispers. “We – we fused!”

“We fused? How is – is that even possible?” His head spins.

A familiar, yet unfamiliar tune drifts through his mind.  _ Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust... _ The words are comforting, somehow, and he remembers how to breathe. Or, figures out how to breathe? He hasn’t existed long enough to have his own memories, yet, really.

So he takes a moment to breathe, wiggling his fingers and toes, feeling out his new form. He places one hand on his chest and smiles. He notices the star on Steven’s shirt, hanging loosely over Lars’ black top. The hem falls just above his navel, leaving his stomach and the Rose Quartz gem exposed.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I didn’t – this was an accident. I didn’t mean to...”

He interrupts himself. “But it’s okay. We’re okay, I’m, okay. I’m... talking to myself.”

He laughs. Of course he’s talking to himself. And yet, he’s not? But he is?

“Fusion is weird,” he says to himself.

“Tell me about it,” says a familiar voice nearby.

He looks up. “Rhodonite?” The other fusion is kneeling next to the exit hole he’s crouched in, peering at him with curious eyes and a smile. “I uhm, I – we – uh, hi?”

Her smile widens. “Hi,” she responds. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you too, I guess? I mean, I already know you, or we already know you, but I – we – I don’t really… know myself yet?”

“No,” Rhodonite agrees. “But you will.” She offers him a hand.

He takes it, and she helps him to his feet. He braces himself against the cave wall, unsteady.

“Maybe I should say it’s nice to meet myself,” he says. Then he laughs, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my gosh, I sound like Steven.”

“Of course you do. He’s part of you, after all.” Rhodonite watches him, both sets of eyes twinkling. “I didn’t know humans could fuse.”

“Me neither,” he says. “Or, Lars didn’t. Steven did – he’s fused with a human before. I think this is mostly a Steven thing, actually, with him being half human and all.” He rubs the back of his neck, and feels soft fuzz on the back of his head.

He pulls a lock of hair forward, just into his vision. It’s as curly as Steven’s, with a cotton candy light texture like Lars’. It’s black, shot through with streaks of pink, and emits a soft glow where it comes into contact with his slightly less pink fingers.

“Whoa,” he murmurs, awed by his own existence.

Through the curtain of curls now falling in front of his face, he sees Rhodonite, watching him with a fond smile on her face – and behind her, the other Off-Colors approaching, apparently having noticed him.

“Oh my! Steven and Lars are going to fuse! What a fascinating turn of events!”

“This is incredible!” “Unbelievable!”

Fluorite says nothing, simply looks at him with a smile to match Rhodonite’s.

The new fusion brushes his hair out of his face, feeling flustered. These are his friends, right? They’re Lars’ friends, and Steven’s friends too. He’s safe with them.

“Everyone!” Rhodonite exclaims, lower set of hands clasping together while her upper arms wave excitedly. “Come meet... uh...” She falters, looking at him. “What’s your name?”

“Uhm...” He twists his hands together. “I... don’t know?”

“When two gems fuse...” one Rutile begins, “...their new name is also a gem name,” the other finishes.

“But Lars does not have a gem,” Fluorite says slowly.

“Oh!” Rhodonite says, eyes alight with an idea. “You said Steven has fused with a human before! What did that fusion call themself?”

“Stevonnie,” he answers automatically, the knowledge coming from Steven. “It’s like, the name Steven mashed up with the name Connie – that’s my, er, his friend – so that means...”

“You need to mash up the name Steven with the name Lars?” Rhodonite offers.

“Yeah,” he says. “That would be... uh, Stars?”

“Stars,” Rhodonite repeats.

“A wonderful name,” Fluorite says.

“Stars!” “I like it!” say the Rutile twins.

“Since Lars does not have a gem, the new fusion will choose his own name,” Padparadscha predicts. “He will name himself Stars!”

Stars laughs.

He thinks that this isn’t so bad, to come into existence surrounded by friends and full of warmth.

“Glad to have you here, Stars,” Rhodonite says, her voice calm, but her grin and still waving upper set of arms belying her excitement.

“Glad to be here,” Stars says, genuinely.

He doesn’t know who he is yet, but he knows Steven and Lars, and he knows their friendship – which is, to be fair, complicated, but there’s a love and trust there that runs deep, perhaps deeper than either of the boys have yet realized.

A thought occurs to him, and he reaches into the pockets of his jeans – or Steven’s jeans, he guesses, he doesn’t understand how clothing and fusion works – and finds Steven’s phone. Quickly entering Steven’s passcode, the lock screen image of Lion disappearing to show a background picture of the beach, he pulls up the camera app and flips it to “beauty face” mode.

“What is that?” “What are you doing with that device?” inquire the Rutile twins.

“Oh,” he says, flushing. “It’s a phone. It’s, uh, an Earth thing. It’s got a camera,” he adds, spinning it around so the Rutiles can see themselves. “I just – I mean, I haven’t seen any mirrors around here, and I kind of wanted to see what I look like?”

“Oh.” “I understand now.” “Thank you for explaining…” “…this ‘phone’ to us.”

The first thing he notices when he turns the camera back on himself is the flush on his cheeks. He’s briefly struck by amusement at how embarrassment looks on his skin; while not quite as pink as Lars, he’s certainly not a normal human color by any means. He holds the camera away from him, admiring the multicolored curls framing his face, noting the scar across his right eye. A surge of guilt fills him, and he turns the screen off, wiping an uninvited tear from his cheek.

“I think you look very nice,” Padparadscha says.

He looks at her, looking up at him, and a smile breaks across his face. He kneels down – when did he get so tall? – to give the little Gem a hug. “Thanks, Pads.” She returns the hug, after a moment’s pause.

Hearing a sound echoing in the distance, Stars breaks the hug. All the Off-Colors are quiet for a long moment, listening.

“Oh no,” Padparadscha says, one hand hovering near her face. “A group of robonoids are going to investigate the cavern we just left. Then, they are going to head our way!”

Stars stands up. Anxiety thrums through his veins, but he stays composed. “They must be close,” he says.

“We must hide,” Fluorite says. “And quickly.”

“This cavern is too open.” “Too few hiding spaces.” “There is a better one…” “This way! Follow us!”

The Rutile twins lead the way into a cavern with a more complex layout, the menacing whirs and the searching red lights spurring the group forward. Fluorite tucks herself behind an outcropping of rock, hidden from view, but careful to leave herself an escape route should the robonoids turn her way. The Rutiles choose an exit hole nearby, and Rhodonite guides Padparadscha to another hiding spot.

“Good,” Stars whispers. “Great. This works. And I’ll be here, uhm, also hiding.” He glances at the corridor they just came through, sees red light dancing ominously on the walls, and ducks into the nearest exit hole.

“Okay,” he says to himself. “What’s the plan? Do we have a plan?”

“I thought hiding was the plan,” he mutters, not entirely sure who is speaking.

He glances out, scans the area. He can’t see any robonoids, but he hears them. He can see Padparadscha and Rhodonite, in an exit hole a few rows up, both keeping very still.

“Yeah, because that plan worked out so well last time,” he says, regretting the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth.

He presses himself deeper into the darkness of the exit hole, the stone wall cold against his back. It’s slightly roomier than the first one, though no more comfortable. Less comfortable, actually, given the present situation.

Part of him is panicking. That part is mostly Lars. Another part of him knows that if he keeps panicking, he’ll fall apart. He suspects that part is mostly Steven. And there’s another part of him that is filled with guilt and complicated feelings, and he’s not entirely sure but he thinks that one is both of them.

His eyes flicker down to his – Steven’s – Rose’s – his gem, because there seems to be a lot of guilt and complicated feelings floating around that particular area. From both sides, which is weird, but in different ways, which makes more sense.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

He doesn’t have time to question himself as to what he’s sorry for.

There is a mechanical noise, somewhat too close for comfort. A shadow passes in front of the exit hole, indicating that Fluorite is on the move. “Watch out,” she warns the others as she passes, evading the robonoids carefully.

“Oh no,” Rhodonite says. “Padparadscha, we gotta move!”

Red light comes into view. For a moment, all Stars feels is fear, ringing in his ears louder than his heartbeat. Then the world comes sharply into focus, but it’s as if he’s seeing double.

“Lars,” Steven says through him. “You gotta calm down. Breathe.”

“They’re gonna find us,” he says, fighting to breathe.

“We’re gonna be okay!” Steven, struggling to weather the storm of Lars’ panic, fighting desperately to keep the fusion together.

“I don’t know what to do,” he gasps. He grabs at his temples, pain tearing through his head.

Snippets of feeling, of thought, float through, making themselves known.

**_I can’t protect you like this._ **

**_They can see us because we have your gem._ **

**_I’m scared. I don’t want you to get hurt._ **

_ I don’t want you to get hurt either. _

_ But we’re going to be okay. I promise. _

_ It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. _

“Breathe,” he whispers, and his breathing starts to settle into a more even rhythm. The pain in his head recedes, and his vision clears.

“I’m here.”

He takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he says softly. He pulls himself out of his hiding place and draws himself up to his full height. He repeats, more forcefully, “Okay,” and summons his shield.

Rhodonite is busy dragging Padparadscha to a new hiding place. One set of eyes flick over to Stars questioningly. He gives her a reassuring smile.

“Oh, we need to move,” says Pads, finally cooperating. She and Rhodonite join Fluorite and the Rutile twins on the other side of the cavern, Fluorite practically shielding the others.

Stars turns away from them and faces the robonoids, whizzing through an opening above him. Thinking quickly, he scoops up a handful of rocks in his right hand, keeping the shield over his gem with his left.

“Stars! Be careful!” Rhodonite calls.

“I got this,” he yells. “Everybody stay back!”

Three carefully placed throws draw the robonoids’ attention. He pauses to make sure they’re in pursuit, then runs.

Red light flashes behind him as he retraces his steps back the way he and the Off-Colors came. He throws a glance over his shoulder, checking that all three are still following him, and leads them back into the more open cavern, ignoring Rhodonite’s shouts of alarm. Catching all three of them in the blast is going to be tricky, and he needs the space the larger cavern offers.

He spins to face the robonoids again and comes to a halt, staring them down. “Okay,” he murmurs, holding his shield squarely in front of him. “Come and get me.”

Three crimson flashes against his eyelids. Three ominous clicks. Three charging lasers aimed directly at his gem.

Stars stands his ground.

Three beams of weaponized light strike the shield’s reflective surface. At the last second, Stars tilts the shield just right so the reflected blow hits the center robonoid straight on.

The resulting explosion is powerful enough to send Stars flying.

A hot pink bubble hits the wall hard. When the smoke clears, Lars sits up, covered in dust and surrounded by debris.

Feeling a sudden hollowness in his soul, Lars looks around. “Steven?”

A groan sounds from somewhere to his left. A hand pokes up out of a pile of rocks, followed by an arm, followed by a familiar head of messy brown curls. The hand shapes itself into a thumbs-up. “I’m okay,” Steven says.

Lars sighs in relief.

The two boys help each other up, assessing the damage. All that’s left of the robonoids is scattered shrapnel, still smoking slightly. Both boys are dusty, covered in bruises and scratches, but on the whole, they’re both okay.

Lars looks down at Steven, trying to emotionally process everything that just happened. Foreign emotions still course through him; memories not quite his own have found a place in his mind. He feels like a piece of him is missing now, like it went along with Steven when they unfused, but another piece of him is somehow complete, like part of Steven is his now. It’s a strange feeling. It’s... kind of a nice feeling.

He lets himself smile, just a bit. Steven smiles too. It’s the best kind of smile, the one that starts like stars in his eyes, unfolds across his face like a flower blooming. And it’s there just for Lars.

Steven puts his hand on Lars’ chest.

Lars cracks up.

Then they’re both there laughing, hands on each other’s chests, heartbeats and breaths mingling in a way that feels all too right. They’ve had moments a bit like this before, but there’s something different about it now, something warm and intimate that could never have been there without the fusion. In that moment, Lars understands how fusion works, how Rhodonite is still there even when Ruby and Pearl are separate, how Fluorite is as much a part of her components as they are part of her. He understands, because he can feel it. Stars will always be part of him and Steven now, and they’ll always be part of each other.

They finally stop laughing, and let their hands drop back to their sides, though Lars’ smile is still there. He lets out a breath, feeling lighter than he has in a long time.

“We should let the others know we’re okay,” Steven says, with a glance towards the entrance of the other cavern.

“Right,” Lars says, nodding. “Yeah.”

They walk together, not quite hand in hand, but only just. They find the way back easily, two sets of footsteps walking the path that only one had walked not long ago.

Before either of them can get a word out, they’re both enveloped in a crushing, four-armed hug by a certain fusion. “You’re okay!” Rhodonite squeals. “What happened? We saw you – Stars run out and the robonoids followed you and then there was this explosion-”

“It was the robonoids that exploded,” Lars interrupts, extricating himself from the mismatched pair of arms wrapped around his torso. “Not us.” He spreads his arms in a ‘look at me’ gesture, as if to prove that he is, in fact, not exploded.

“Right,” Rhodonite says, releasing a chuckling Steven from the hug. “Of course.” It’s hard to be sure in the darkness of the Kindergarten, but her cheeks seem to be a darker shade of maroon than usual.

“Stars will bravely take on the robonoids,” Padparadscha proclaims, “and cleverly defeat them using Steven’s shield! And then, Steven and Lars will return to us unfused.” She beams in their direction, as if immensely proud of their victory.

“Yeah!” Steven exclaims, with a smile as bright as Padparadscha’s. “We were awesome! Right, Lars?”

Lars responds with a lopsided grin. “Nah,” he says. “We  _ are _ awesome.”

  
  



End file.
